


princessminky.mp3

by sangiebyheart



Series: song beyond thought [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sequel to planet323.mp3, Story within a Story, Yunho calls Mingi a Princess, kind of, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangiebyheart/pseuds/sangiebyheart
Summary: The edges are rough, Mingi knows, and nothing is ever so perfect as you would like it to be - especially relationships, new and old, friendly and familiar alike. And be it divine intentions or the greatest of fortunes which have seen Mingi worthy of such a companion in his life, Mingi could not be more grateful for anything else - except maybe his career, but he recognizes it as the reward for his hard work and those of his best friends, rather than destiny having its hands in the creation of their success.How he, a simple rapper, music producer, resident lovable dork of this one special idol group taking over South Korea, could ever deserve the nation’s very sweetheart Jeong Yunho, is something out of Mingi’s comprehension.Or, in which Mingi and Yunho laze around after their Vlive, just talking and being in love.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: song beyond thought [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806685
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	princessminky.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect anything from this, this is pure nonsense of two dumb bois in love
> 
> this is set right after the voice only vlive on thursday, june 25th. [this is the translation thread that i used while writing this.](https://twitter.com/kasey_hhh/status/1276070570350702594?s=20)  
> i would suggest reading planet323.mp3 first, if you haven't already. i'm not sure if this holds up on its own.
> 
> i have yet to edit this, so be mindful of typos or missing words! i hope you enjoy!!

Sometimes, it is only right to just _be_.

Sometimes, after a day of fulfilling the roles life has placed you in, after working on this and working on that to please and be pleased, after making friendships last longer and families grow stronger, it is all right to fall back when the day is done and just—be content, be at peace with no one but yourself, be whatever it is you need to let yourself be your truest self. It is of key importance to find comfort in the quiet soul that rests within, no matter how vocal and loud it expresses itself on the outside.

Sometimes, Mingi finds, this applies to being with someone else, too - having this unspoken exchange of warmth and creating a unique and unmatched sort of tranquility reserved just for the two of you, and allowing yourself to be open enough to accept not only your own but someone else’s vulnerability as well.

Out of all the people Mingi has met in his life - however short of an acquaintance, however deep the bond - Mingi cannot imagine anyone else to match him as greatly as Yunho does. He cannot imagine anyone - not even his six brothers, his second, overly chaotic but loving family, whom he would die for and expect nothing short in return - stealing the keys to his heart as easily, as swiftly and cheekily as Yunho did, with no intention to ever return them to their rightful owner, although Mingi has half a mind to just let Yunho take ahold of his very soul forever.

He loves being with Yunho - has always loved it, from the moment they met and clicked, like two puzzle pieces in a set of billions, brought together by lucky circumstance. Or, perhaps it had been due to the watchful eye of a being so high and mighty, they make it a pleasurable game to puzzle day in, day out, combining those who fit so nicely, they could not even tear the pieces apart even if they wanted to - fate had already been sealed.

The edges are rough, Mingi knows, and nothing is ever so perfect as you would like it to be - especially relationships, new and old, friendly and familiar alike. And be it divine intentions or the greatest of fortunes which have seen Mingi worthy of such a companion in his life, Mingi could not be more grateful for anything else - except maybe his career, but he recognizes it as the reward for his hard work and those of his best friends, rather than destiny having its hands in the creation of their success. 

How he, a simple rapper, music producer, resident lovable dork of this one special idol group taking over South Korea, could ever deserve the nation’s very sweetheart Jeong Yunho, is something out of Mingi’s comprehension.

“You’re dreaming,” Yunho whispers into his ear, breath hot yet as delightful as a summer’s breeze. “And staring.” Mingi feels the chuckle vibrate through his entire body, lets it tingle and travel into every core and every fibre, just so he might remember it when Yunho cannot be as close to him as he is now. They have had a long day, despite the time on the clock on the wall only pointing closer to a glaring seven, and after the mornings and afternoons of the past week - including said very eventful Thursday - spent practicing performances for their upcoming comeback _and_ K-CON, Mingi and Yunho still found a way to stick their heads out of the big cloak of exhaustion engulfing them to prepare a little radio show for Atinys.

It had been so long, after all. And Yunho had discovered joy in teasing them with spoilers for their comebacks, perfectly aware that they did nothing to absolve them of their cluelessness, so Mingi was unable to decline the request when Yunho had brought it up so joyfully.

Now, having ended the live some twenty minutes ago, bellies empty and aching for their owners to fill them with some delicious food, neither of them has made any move to get up from the sofa they had so unceremoniously thrown themselves onto before they started their live broadcast, and with Yunho clinging onto Mingi from his side - and half on top of him, really - Mingi does not see a future where they get up before anyone comes to fetch them for - a much later - dinner.

And, yes - Mingi has been staring - although, perhaps he would rather like to call it gazing lovingly, appreciatively, at the man he pretty much considers the love of his life already - or someone he would very much love to _make_ the love of his life.

That must be the dream Yunho sees. Mingi is so unashamed to show it.

“I’m just enjoying the view,” Mingi murmurs softly, smiling at the way Yunho groans and his face contorts into a happy sort of grimace. The blush stands high on his cheeks, as peachy as his hair color, and Mingi could drown in its faint rosiness.

“You sap,” Yunho hits him playfully, hand flat against his chest, and shifts to lie on top of Mingi completely. The sofa does not accommodate them well, Mingi knows as much - it is hardly comfortable enough for Mingi’s own periods of rest, let alone two gangly men of their stature squeezing into a tiny space not made for giants like them. Yunho had insisted Mingi to be the one lying down on the minimal space available to them, just so his back would not suffer too much from the constant shifting to find a position not riddled with unhealthy angles.

But Mingi’s hand still finds its way to the small of Yunho’s back, stroking the bit of skin the fabric of his shirt does not touch, and Yunho exhales in content, looking at Mingi from above with so much love that Mingi’s heart beat picks up, almost as if struck with the beauty of Jeong Yunho at a moment of unintentionally lowered guard. Mingi’s other hand, previously occupied with playing with Yunho’s long, skilled fingers, crawls up his arm to the nape of his neck, pulling him in with demand, meeting no resistance.

What would a life without the sweetness of Jeong Yunho’s kisses be like, Mingi wonders. Without the prettiest of smiles gifted to him in the most earnest of manners possible?

In their essence, no matter the context in which Mingi receives them, the kisses speak of a lot that goes unsaid between them - of what cannot be put into words so simply, not even by a masterful lyricist such as Mingi, so Mingi is glad their telepathic abilities get to have more ways to express themselves properly these days.

Yunho’s eyes are hooded when his head falls next to Mingi’s on the armrest, the lines of his mouths so gorgeously lifted that Mingi would be diving in for another taste were it not for Yunho starting to talk once again, “Thank you, for doing the live with me.”

“Of course,” Mingi says, like a duck takes to water. Being Yunho’s friend has always felt just like that. “It was fun, talking to them. They really are as clueless as you said.”

“That’s probably an understatement,” Yunho grins. “Can’t wait for them to see your _rainbow_ hair tomorrow, though.”

Mingi returns the impish grin, releasing happy little giggles when Yunho starts playing with his hair. He tugs at some strands on top, running his fingers back and forth like he cannot get enough of it, and ends the exploration of Mingi’s new style with circular motions around the shorter sides. Ever since Mingi had his hair cut like that, Yunho rarely let his fingers roam anywhere less important - and Mingi cannot say he dislikes the added attention. 

“Perhaps we should get the stylists to actually make your hair look like a rainbow,” Yunho suggests thoughtfully, pressing a kiss to Mingi’s cheek. “So you won’t be caught lying again, you little demon.”

Mingi draws back as much as their position allows it, holding a hand against his chest in offense. “Excuse me? When have I, Song Mingi, the sincerest angel you will ever know, ever made use of such an evil, deceptive method?”

“I know, you would never _dare_ ,” Yunho agrees, tone heavy with an amount of sarcasm that Mingi does not appreciate. It is his boyfriend, though, so he will let it slide - for now. Mingi puts on his best pout, however, to show Yunho just how deeply the friendly accusation has cut, “My own boyfriend. Up against me. You’re lucky you’re so cute, otherwise you’d be so dumped right now.”

Mingi could compose a song about Yunho’s laughter alone, really, if he thought he could do the real thing any justice. If he could capture the low, deep rumble of Yunho’s chest, combine it with the sound pure, unadulterated happiness spilling from Yunho’s lips, Mingi would not hesitate to do so - weave together the elements of trust and affection, allow the world to explain how Jeong Yunho could draw you in with the curve of his mouth and the twinkle in his eyes. 

Mingi would have never believed to become the romantic type, not for anyone, not ever - never mind express it through his music, in spite of the excitement of creativity flowing through his veins from so early on. His emotions, raw, unfiltered - honest - had been the center point for so long, though he had never quite let it be about--well, love.

Then, he had let “Planet323” happen, and somehow, it had not only gotten the ball rolling on the development of his romantic relationship with Yunho, but also simultaneously opened doors in Mingi’s mind he would have never cared to discover otherwise. All thanks to the bubbly laughter, the crinkle beneath eyes, the reality of Jeong Yunho right here, right now, with him.

Truly, his muse, his inspiration - no warning signs, dumped into cold water, though warming up ever quickly in his presence. Mingi knows, whatever the future holds for them, whatever hardships life will throw at them at full speed - not asking for their approval, their permission - Yunho and him, they are meant to be together like this, ready to take on the obstacles as well as the freedom in between.

Yunho is aware of it, too - it is why his giggles have sent Mingi onto yet another one of his adventures of gay, dreamy gazing. It prompts a question, asked fondly, “What are you thinking about?”

The movies do not tell you that the question, followed up with the earnesty a simple, “You,” brings, has the potential to set Mingi’s heart on fire, render him immobile and even more susceptible to Yunho’s charms than he already is.

“You know…” Yunho starts, and Mingi knows whatever comes next will throw him for yet another loop, though Yunho does not give him time to prepare and brace himself when his hand pushes the bangs out of his face, ever so gentle and casual that Mingi’s brain starts racing for first place. “For all that we tease you like this… call you a liar for your _exaggerations_ …”

(Mingi rolls his eyes. _Exaggerations_ , he says. Mingi does not exaggerate, he _showcases_ what the others are too afraid to showcase.)

“I actually think—you are the most honest, out of all of us,” Yunho finishes, making sure to keep his face serious as he holds Mingi’s confused gaze. “With your emotions, at least. And yourself. That’s not—not everybody can do that, you know.”

As expected, all Mingi is capable of - for an embarrassingly long time - is gaping like a fish at his boyfriend, who appears as shy as he is serious and nearly ducks his head away when Mingi cannot find his answer.

But Mingi catches him - catches himself - and tells Yunho, with a heavy tongue, “I think you’re pretty honest, too.”

And Yunho laughs, but it is not the same as before - Mingi recognizes it as the self-deprecating laugh Yunho utilizes to make himself small, though unconsciously so. The day after they started dating, when he and Yunho actually sat down to talk about their relationship, he had heard it too many times for his heart not to remember and identify the sound every single moment afterwards.

“Do I need to remind you that I kept my crush on you a secret for years without ever saying a word of it to anyone?” Yunho asks, and he acts as though he does not care, as though everything is light and breezy and Yunho can just brush it off without insecurities being stirred up somewhere deep down in his stomach.

Mingi cannot have that. “So did I, Yunho,” he says. Mingi sits up then, drawing Yunho up with him so that he is sat on his lap. “Just because I wrote a song to get it out of my system, doesn’t mean that you were less honest with yourself about your feelings for me. We wouldn’t be together now, if you hadn’t been.”

Yunho exhales softly, allowing Mingi’s hand to cup his face as he closes his eyes at the gentle touch, smiling into his palm ever-so-slightly. “I was ready to suffer quietly for the rest of my life, Mingi.”

“I know,” Mingi replies. “But now, you don’t have to.”

Mingi kisses him, to prove it to Yunho, tenfold now that the words are the catalyst. There are other methods - methods they have been slowly, surely, amusedly exploring together - to do so, though Mingi finds it to be the simplest, never lacking the necessary meaning Mingi oh-so-loves about it.

They embrace the quiet willingly, and the atmosphere adjusts to them accordingly - it adds safety to their warm cocoon, to the treasure of their private and intimate moment. Those are rare in a family of eight lively, nosy young man, one doting over you too much, like an overprotective parent, while the other will not let you live it down if they catch you in a compromised position. And unfortunately, Yunho and him, they always do come so close to being discovered in less than ideal circumstance whenever they are at their dorm - kissing, fumbling, perhaps even grabbing for clothes that had been haphazardly discarded in light of more pressing concerns - and their members’ knowledge of their relationship does nothing to shield them from ensuing embarrassment.

Mingi may hide his flustered state beneath pride and mirth - complaining at whoever it is interrupting their peace - but, well. He cannot and will not deny how nice it is, like this. Not having to keep his relationship under wraps for the sake of other people. Pretending as though leaving this room is a choice but not a duty, and the outside world cannot catch up for once.

Mingi is so happy they get to have this tonight - in the very same fourteen square meters Mingi - and Yunho - had confessed. Come tomorrow, everybody’s eyes will be on them once again, staring through a magnifying glass to see what new and exciting discoveries can be made.

And as much as Mingi recognizes that the world is not perfect and any kind of relationship - let alone between two members of the same group, let alone between two men - could mean the end of something that still feels like it has barely gotten off the ground, he still wishes he could—shout it from the rooftops. Tell everyone who asked him that yes, all of those songs? They are about someone in particular - the very center of his own universe, the brightest soul, the most radiant person.

The planet to his star.

“Thank you,” Yunho whispers into the space between them, minuscule as it is, and wraps both of his arms around Mingi’s neck, “for being you. For making me feel so… good. Just being with you.”

And Mingi, pulled out of his thoughts, just smiles at Yunho, hopes he looks every bit as much in love as Yunho does.

“You were right, by the way,” Mingi then says, seemingly apropos of nothing, “your biggest strength _is_ making other people happy. Can’t think of anyone, or anything, that makes me as happy as you.”

Mingi watches as Yunho’s eyes gloss over with an emotion that is not quite sadness, yet it could deceive you if you did not know Yunho as well as Mingi does. There is a gentleness about it, disbelief overshadowing it just so. Yunho knows Mingi is being truthful, especially with him, and yet there are still remnants of that belated realization that Mingi’s feelings for him run just as deep as his own for Mingi.

Yunho is long past voicing these doubts - they are but shadows, gone within the blink of an eye, and nowhere near Yunho’s voice when he replies, “Same goes for you, princess,” with infinite softness and the nickname Mingi inexplicably loves so much.

He had asked Yunho about it - once, the first time he had ever called him princess on Idol Radio, long before they were in a relationship. In no way had the word ever sounded demeaning to Mingi, but curiosity had gotten the better of him, so he had posed the request for an explanation.

 _Spoiled_ , is what Yunho called him then, a teasing remark in the darkness of the car on their way back home.

 _Pretty_ , is what he had said, too, cheeks of a peachy pink in the streetlights flashing by. 

_Like a princess._

Yunho, ever worried he had done something to offend, asked him if he minded the nickname. Mingi had stammered in his response, but assured Yunho that he--that he _liked_ it, liked it a lot even, always one to be a bit more dramatic in his antics and mannerisms, so truly, Yunho had hit the nail on the head.

“I love it when you call me that,” Mingi finds himself saying. “And I’ll forever be offended if you give that nickname to anyone else ever.”

“Don’t worry,” Yunho chuckles. “There’s only one Princess Mingi, is there? Who else could ever outshine him?”

“Or his outstanding beauty? His dazzling sense of fashion? Or his musical expertise—” Mingi raises his eyebrows, smirk growing wider with every giggle his proud self-praise elicits in Yunho. Yunho kisses him quiet.

“Yes, yes, all of that,” Yunho confirms, nodding very firmly. “However did I deserve such an allrounder as my boyfriend?”

“I don’t know, by being the best person, probably?” Mingi shrugs, as if it is obvious - to Mingi, it is. “Always being there for me? Even when I ask you for advice on a song for my crush and nearly break your heart making you think I could ever be in love with anyone but you?”

“I never asked what made you write it,” Yunho says, and Mingi does not expect it. “I mean, I remember you saying it was a way for you to kind of? Sort out your feelings for me, but—what was the last straw, so to speak?”

Mingi ponders on the question for a moment. He does not remember if there even had been a straw to be broken, in the end - so Mingi cannot answer him with enough certainty. Love for Yunho has always taken up such a big space inside of his heart, and all he recalls now is a period of time around the end of the year prior, with three excruciatingly long months in which he did not quite know just strong those feelings for Yunho really were. Three months where their substance nearly scared him into hiding - even more so than his back injuries already called for. Channeling all of those feelings into a new composition was not his intention at first, though it ended up being just the right thing to do to avoid, well—avoiding Yunho.

“I don’t know,” Mingi answers him after a while. “If you’re asking whether there was a specific moment, I don’t think—” Mingi stops in his tracks, as his mind picks up pieces of a memory he had thought to have buried underneath happier ones.

Mingi does not realize he has spaced out until Yunho snaps his fingers in front of his face, light concern coloring his voice as he urges Mingi to come back down to earth, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Mingi breathes, shaking his head on the exhale, as if the thought is stuck and needs some forceful movement to be pushed out of its niche of security. “I just—I think some time last year when I wasn’t participating in schedules, and the MAMAs were coming up—”

“ _Oh_ ,” Yunho makes, and Mingi supposes his mind has caught up faster with the memory than Mingi’s. “Is this about—one night, when you were really sad and—”

“You found me crying in the bathroom?” Mingi finishes. Scratches his neck in mild embarrassment. “Yes, unfortunately.”

Yunho looks stunned. Like the air has been punched out of his lungs. “Why?” He whispers, a frown ruining what was a charming smile only seconds before. His confusion is not impossible to understand - Mingi had been in such a sorry state back then, you would not think he got up to write a love song when all he truly craved was the end of his lonely existence.

For his explanation, Mingi chooses to speak low, reminding Yunho of their live, “Remember how I said that, if I was sad, I would just—sit it out and stay sad for a while?”

“Yeah,” Yunho replies, though the frown does not leave his perplexed expression. Mingi goes on.

“And you, my noble boyfriend, protector forever and always, vowed to make sure I didn’t get upset?” Yunho nods, clearly attempting to follow Mingi’s train of thought as best as he is able. “Well, that is exactly what you did, back then. Make sure I—well, didn’t stay upset, I suppose. Didn’t get even further into my head than I already was, which was already really dangerous. I was having so many—so many crises at once, what with my back hurting constantly, and the MAMAs coming up, my dancing not being up-to-par, yet—” Mingi stops himself, recognizing the downward spiral he is about to fall into if he does not slow his words. Yunho’s eyes turn into a sympathetic pool of comfort, as his thumb grazes over his short sides, resuming their stroking in an almost unconscious effort. Mingi sighs in relief, and allows the fond smile to take over his lips. “—and if you hadn’t found me in the middle of it all, I honestly don’t know what would have happened. Planet323 surely would have been a lot sadder, though.”

“I hated seeing you like that,” Yunho begins, not mincing his words in the protective murmur, lacing it with a desperation Mingi only ever sees when a choreo stresses Yunho out too much - it is always late, late into the night already when Yunho lets it happen as he ignores his fatigue, but Yunho is still up, perfecting imperfections in spite of the impossible hour. At those times, Mingi is not above pulling a tired Yunho out of the dance studio and shouldering the impressive 1.82 meters of a man, albeit more of an amusing fantasy and rarely carried out, what with the strain it might put on Mingi’s back, and Yunho’s general resistance when it comes to manhandling after three a.m.

(Before, manhandling of either party is, well—negotiable.)

“I felt so powerless, you know?” Yunho elaborates, “We didn’t see each other a lot. And I thought I wasn’t being a good friend to you, didn’t put in the effort to make sure you were doing all right. Which you weren’t, obviously.”

“Let’s not—” Mingi swallows, tightening his grip on Yunho’s shirt by accident. His head is stuck between an unpleasant haze of bad memories, and the fresh, though dizzying presence of Yunho still seated in his lap, still so close and not out of reach, as he had been at Mingi’s lowest low - but the truth emerged on that one fateful evening, when it was just the two of them after all, and Mingi had mustered up enough shame to admit that he was wrong: Yunho had never left his side at all, and Mingi had foolishly made the shadows of his insecurities deserved companions instead.

“Let’s not dwell on the past, please,” Mingi rushes out, running his hands over Yunho’s sides to remember himself, remember where he is - remember who is with him. “I might have forgotten, temporarily, but I never—I would never blame you for the state in which you found me. All I needed was a reminder that I was cared for and you gave that to me, so I—” Mingi breathes out heavily, closing his eyes as he rests his forehead on Yunho's shoulder. “—I don’t know when I started composing afterwards. I don’t think I started before the MAMAs, didn’t have the head for it. But--if I had to pinpoint the moment that made me do it? Yeah, it’s—it’s definitely that evening.”

Mingi’s voice is quiet, muffled against Yunho’s shirt, though he hopes their proximity makes up for it, and Yunho can still hear him. For what his own experience is worth, Mingi thinks, the sound of emerging sniffles is crystal clear in his ears, even as he feels Yunho’s head turning away. His heart is beating fast in anticipation of the tears he will no doubt find once he looks up, but when he does, Yunho’s eyes are closed, and a small, meaningful smile has fought the frown off his face.

Yunho cries easily, Mingi knows. Yunho also dislikes crying in front of others, even him - Mingi knows that, too. Hence why Yunho has lost his speech, wrinkles his nose and does not make an attempt to open his eyes until he is certain no treacherous droplet will escape once he does.

So Mingi waits, patient - though he is often not. He hums a little tune, the song of loyal stars and their beauty of a planet, and his fingers curl loosely around Yunho's wrists to begin their journey of cautious entanglement.

A while passes, until Mingi ventures out to break the silence.

“Just nod or shake your head if you can’t talk, all right?” Yunho nods against him, the edges of the smile lifting just so. He hums, to make sure Mingi has taken note of his response, and Mingi rewards him with a kiss on the cheek. “Do you remember the little story you told me after you tucked me into bed?”

Yunho tips his chin in a barely-there nod, and Mingi promptly leaves another kiss on his jaw. “I... I really liked that a lot. Made me feel so much better about myself.”

The story - so innocent, meant for a child, truly, for the bundle of joy Yunho will have one day, and yet Yunho had chosen Mingi as the first recipient of his personally-created pick-me-ups - was like a fairy tale, though it spoke deeply about Mingi’s then-current struggles with himself and his loneliness.

“Do you think,” Mingi speaks, “you could tell it again sometime?”

As soon as the request leaves his lips, Yunho’s eyes shoot open, and one sole, shiny pearl rolls and rolls until Mingi catches it, swiping it out of existence. His eyes meet Yunho’s as if to say, _I got you, no need to be upset,_ and find his promise reflected within them just as forcefully.

“I love you so much,” Yunho breathes, so overcome with emotions that more tears begin to spill, happy as they are, more pearls to collect for Mingi’s bracelet. His voice, though shaky, still makes Mingi’s heart flutter endlessly. “Of course I can, princess. Any time you ask. Just let me—get my bearings first, oh my God.”

Yunho’s words dissolve into an unexpected fit of giggles, and, “I didn’t think we’d get so emotional tonight.”

“Me neither,” Mingi cannot help but laugh in return. “We don’t have to do it tonight, Yunho. As a matter of fact, I think we should be going.”

“No, no, what my princess wants, my princess shall receive,” Yunho insists and wiggles his entire upper body to loosen up the muscles in his arms, flailing them about himself in an almost comical manner, and Mingi laughs some more. Yunho cracks his knuckles for good measure - though Mingi thinks that, now, Yunho is just trying to put on a show - making Mingi wince and grimace in the process. Then Yunho gets up, and an embarrassing number of directing and redirecting of limbs later, Yunho stands before him, holding out his hand to pull Mingi up with him.

Yunho underestimates his strength, drawing Mingi closer by accident - supposedly - and whispers into his ear, “I wouldn’t want to disappoint my spoiled baby, now would I?”

Mingi’s mind all but short-circuits. He is well aware of just how bold Yunho has grown over the three months they have been dating, but it still takes a lot of getting used to experiencing him like this. Especially when Yunho makes use of any sort of terms of endearment.

Somewhere deep in the pits of his stomach, Mingi’s blood starts boiling with excitement, though it is neither the time nor the place to let his mind drift off to such inappropriate thoughts. Not when Mingi is still reeling from the lecture they both had received upon Hongjoong catching them one particularly - heated - evening, right here on this old, nasty couch. He had threatened to put Seonghwa on the case to make them clean up _afterwards_ , so neither Mingi nor Yunho ever dares to initiate anything too physical on that couch anymore.

(As much as they all like to rile Seonghwa up day in, day out, there are just some things too scary to risk.)

“Okay,” Mingi exhales, shoving horniness and mortal fear aside. “What’s your plan? Why are we standing up?”

“Oh, I just wanted you to stretch a bit,” Yunho explains, raising his eyebrows at Mingi before he so dutifully follows Yunho’s request. Yunho checks his phone, previously discarded on Mingi’s desk in favor of some peace of mind. “Doesn’t seem like anyone is missing us so far,” Yunho says after a good minute of scrolling and typing. “I bought us another hour, just in case.”

“Well,” Mingi says, grinning through labored breaths as he holds his arm above his head. “They did say we should take it easy tonight.”

Yunho returns the smile, brighter now that there are no tears and he has had some time to recover.

They resume their position on the couch some moments later, sitting side by side this time, heads resting against one another. Their hands find each other, intertwined as their souls are so naturally, and Yunho begins to tell his tale.

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom long forgotten, there lived a happy little prince._

_Spoiled, he was, or so they said far and wide, as he was handsome - a bubbly fellow, educated in languages and art and music - a catch, truly, proper and polite, believed to bring a promising future to the kingdom._

_But he was afraid._

_Although he never did look the part, the prince was a fragile soul, careful as he was attentive, and he saw the challenges of a king and wished he could bolt, wished he could run away from duty and promise._

_One could easily forget that the prince was rather young - barely off age, barely grown strong enough to shoulder an entire kingdom, though that was just what was expected of him. And as the prince’s coronation approached, so did those awful ghosts of fear, plaguing the prince’s mind beyond recognition._

_In his fights to fend them off, the prince, thankfully, was not alone. Because once, as a child, he wished upon a star - for a companion, someone to share his days with, someone to sneak away with beneath the touches of moonlight. And the star, so gracious, listened to the desperate pleas of the young, innocent, good child, and handed the case over to fate._

_And fate? Fate granted him a friend._

_One must know, the prince was tall. A gentle giant, the people called him. But his friend towered above him, a rarity in their kingdom, a curiosity in its own right._

_Maybe fate thought that to protect the prince, his friend had to watch and be mindful of everything - even higher still than the prince could see._

_So, from his childhood days on, into his very youth, the prince befriended a gardener’s son. A boy knowledgeable of all the plants and their properties, of all the flowers and their meanings, and he often called upon his expertise when his quarters lacked the beauty of their friendship._

_And as much as the prince knew his friend like the back of his hand, his friend knew the prince like the flowers in his garden._

_Thus, he saw, he felt, and thought of something wonderful to call the prince’s demons away._

_Perhaps, it could be considered magic - this story does not tell of it, but who knows the true capabilities of fate’s messenger - but the gardener gathered his flowers and produced a crown, fit for the prince’s high head only. Composed of the prettiest flowers he could conjure up in his garden, he hid the crown until the night before the coronation ceremonies, on which he surprised the prince in his quarters._

_The prince, riddled with anxiety, with doubt and the need to gather his things and run away for the betterment of his kingdom, could have no sooner needed his friend to appear. But when his friend proposed the impossible, the prince found it even more difficult to hold himself together._

_His friend wished to practice the coronation. What a ridiculous idea, was it not? The prince would not embarrass himself twice, he would rather sink into the ground and become a flower himself, but even a gardener such as his friend rather preferred him as a human being._

_He insisted. He insisted, and the prince relented after much reassurance that his friend would not laugh, and only sought to build up the prince’s confidence._

_His friend had learned the words by heart. Had called upon the Gods’ blessing for their kingdom’s future leader, wished him luck on his ways and a sound mind in times of distress._

_He held the speech as the prince watched him - with a glint in his eyes, with love in his heart - and made sure to keep the flower crown concealed until the prince held his own vows. Until he promised to bring security, to bring peace and to defend should anyone wish to harm it._

_And as the time came to crown the prince, his friend produced his most precious of gifts - peonies, woven together with red and white carnations, adorned the prince’s strawberry blonde hair, wishing him - in their own silent language - love, admiration, purity, compassion. A happy life. Good health and prosperity._

_A happy marriage, his friend explained._

_And the prince, so overwhelmed by the surprise, kissed his friend. Kissed his love. For never once in his life had he been less afraid than with the magical present on his head and an armful of friendship and adoration._

_Although the prince never quite lost his fears, he would never let them win for as long as he lived._

_And his kingdom prospered under his reign, and his love blossomed under his skillful hands._

_Fate foresaw them days full of fortune, and…_

“...they lived happily ever after,” Yunho finished, whispering into Mingi’s ear.

“You changed the ending,” Mingi observes, humming under his breath. Is is just him, or does he sound more tired than before? “I don’t remember that kiss.”

“Well, I didn’t wanna be too obvious back then, did I?” Yunho counters, chuckling a little, burying his nose into Mingi’s hair as his arm snakes around his shoulder. Mingi thinks that is fair enough.

He does not remember what happens afterwards. His eyes have fallen shut so long ago, under the excuse of temporary rest and a better immersion into the lovely story Yunho was telling him, but now, well--what use is there to open them again when he is so warm and cozy and in the arms of a boy capable of the language of flowers?

So, he stays, and falls asleep being held by the love of his life - even though his neck will not be thanking him in an hour when Hongjoong finds them for dinner.

Mingi would not have it any other way, though. Since, sometimes - it is all right to just _be_ with the person you love.

**Author's Note:**

> i really do love writing yungi so much, their canon interactions always inspire me so much.
> 
> also, if you read my woochan series (for whatever reason), the story section is heavily inspired by what i was planning to do with it. so thank you yungi for letting me use what i considered to be a wonderful idea.
> 
> [beautiful fanart for the practice coronation by @cchaiart](https://twitter.com/woojinblooms/status/1279548462833508353?s=21)
> 
> if you liked this, FEED ME with a comment or cc or a follow on twitter and some nice words, i would love to hear them if you have them. <3 thank you so much for reading, we'll see each other....... some time in august i think lmao
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sangiebyheart) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sangiebyheart)


End file.
